One Piece Oc: Dali-chan
by Dalibabe91
Summary: Pirates, Marines and a long adventure that awaits Victoria. Join her on the adventure of a life time, she'll even fall in love during her adventure. This is a fic of my Oc Victoria.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a fanfic with my Oc: Victoria. I had also asked permission from XfangheartX to let me add her Oc Blizzard into this adventure. I might add a few other Ocs later on in this story, to keep it interesting and that way my Oc can meet someone new throughout her adventure.**

**All One Piece characters belong to Oda, Blizzard belongs to XfangheartX.**

_**Name: Victoria D. Dorman**_

_**Nickname(s): Vic, Dali-chan**_

_**Age: 21 (23** **2YL)**_

_**D.O.B: Jan 20**_

_**Height: 5' 4" (162.5cm)**_

_**Weight: 100lbs (45.36kg)**_

_**Hair colour: Auburn**_

_**Eye colour: Hazel**_

* * *

_Ever heard of the story of how the great pirate era came to be? Well they all say it all began when the great pirate king was about to be executed, just then someone among the crowd asked about his treasure.__** "You want my treasure? Then you can have it! I left it all together in one place." **__Were his last words before his death, the people cheered and then ships sailed out to sea heading towards the Grand Line to find the One Piece, thus began the great pirate era._

A girl was laying under a tall tree gazing up at the clouds as they went by, she held her hand out at the one cloud that almost looked like a pirate ship. "How much longer are you gonna keep ignoring me?" Asked a boy who was hovering over her. "Haaa?!" She shrieked. He laughed at her and she puffed her cheeks then smacked his head. "Ow! What the hell?!" He asked. "Malcolm, I told you over a thousand times not to scare me like that." She said. "S-sorry, but mom's looking for you." He said. "You should've said that sooner." She said as she got off the ground. "I have been telling you Victoria, you weren't listening to me." Malcolm replied. Victoria started to head home with her brother behind her, He punched her arm and ran off then she chased after him shouting at him.

**A NEW CREW MEMBER! THE STRAW HATS GAIN A SINGER?**

"Whoo-hoo! Today's a perfect day!" Shouted a boy standing on the head of a lion. "We get it Luffy." Replied the sniper. "Nami said that today's a perfect day without any change in the weather , Usopp we can go fishing!" He replied. Usopp sighed and rolled his eyes as he grabbed the fishing rods. Sitting on the sun chairs on the deck were two woman, they both were reading and then the ship's cook was serving their drinks with a blushing face. "Thank you Sanji." They both said. He sighed then smiled at them both. "Nami, Robin, nothing's sweeter then you." Sanji swooned. The little reindeer which was the crew's doctor was making more medicine, but the swordsman of the crew was leaning against the mass snoring away. Then his one eye opened, he knew they weren't alone.

A giant sea monster bursted out of the sea roaring at the ship. "There you are." The swordsman said with a smirk. **"WHAAAAAAAAAA!"** The reindeer cried. **"IT'S A GAINT FISH SEA MONSTER!"** Usopp screamed. "More like tonight's dinner." Sanji grinned. "Meat!" Luffy said with a grin. The sea monster roared again at them, the monster trio took action. **"Gum-Gum Pistol!"** Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm, hitting the sea monster in the face. Sanji jumped up and kicked it's jaw then it was the swordsman's turn. **"Oni Giri!"** He shouted as he slashed his three swords. Blood was spilled onto the deck and he resheathed his swords, Usopp came running out. "Hey you got blood all over the Sunny!" He snapped. "Chh, it's just a bit of blood." "Way to go Zoro!" Luffy cheered. Zoro smirked at Luffy then went back to his nap, Usopp fumed a little then cleaned up the deck while Sanji took the large chunks of what was the sea monster into the kitchen.

"Jeez those guys are so noisy, it's hard to read sometimes." Nami sighed. "I tend to tune them out at times like this." Said Robin. Nami smiled at her. "Robin, I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here." She said and Robin smiled back. "So where are we heading to stalk up?" Robin asked. "We're heading to Daytona Island, the most popular island to have festivals." Nami replied with a smile. "A festival?! Hey Nami can can we go?" Luffy asked, which startled Nami. "Ow! I think it would be SUPER!" The cyborg said. "Alright, let's go to Daytona Island!" Luffy shouted. "Yeah!" The little reindeer agreed. Poor Nami didn't even get a chance to say anything, Robin smiled. "Even Chopper seems excited." She said. "Yeah," Nami replied. _Me and my big mouth._ She thought.

Blizzard, the crew's guard wolf-dog, just yawned in boredom. "Maybe there's a contest of some kind." Chopper said. "A contest?" Luffy asked. "Cool!" "Think of the different kind of food there'll be, it'll save me from cooking lunch today." Sanji said. Luffy's stomach started growling when he heard that. _Oh brother,_ Blizzard thought as he rolled his eyes. "Franky, to Daytona Island full speed ahead!" Luffy shouted. "You got it!" said Franky. Franky grabbed a lever and pulled it, and the back cannon on the Sunny began to glow. "**Coup de...BURST!**" **WHOOSH! **The Sunny was sent flying into the air.

**...**

"There you are Victoria, the mayor asked for you to take part in this years festival." Her mother said. "M-me?" Victoria asked. Her mother nodded. "B-but I'm not sure if I can." She replied. "Of course you can," Her mother replied. She puts her hands on Victoria's shoulders. "You have a lovely voice, besides there might be someone special who'll enjoy your singing just like I do." She smiled. "Mom, just because you met dad by singing doesn't mean it'll work for me. All I wanna do after today is set out at sea and enjoy an adventure of a life time." Victoria said. "Yeah then met a guy and smooch him," Malcolm laughed. **POW! **"OW!" "Like that'll ever happen you doofas." Victoria replied. Victoria's mother only laughed. "Anyways, I'm going to see if anyone needs any help and such." Victoria said. "Ok, but think about it alright?" Her mother asked. "Yeah mom I know." She replied as she went out the door. _Yeah right, like there's a guy that's right for me. All guys are the same... Rude, perverted, and greedy._ She thought while heading into town then she looked at her reflection in the window of shop. _I'm not even pretty at all, I look like one of the guys which I'm comfortable this way._

Meanwhile...

"Whoa!" Luffy said amazed. "This island is so cool!" Blizzard just stretched and yawned. "Why hello there and welcome to Daytona Island." Said a young woman. "Oh, hi!" said Luffy. "Who're you?" "Why I'm Jasmine, I greet anyone who comes to the island." She replied. Sanji just shoves him aside. "Ah, sweet love," said Sanji as he took Jasmine's hand. "I am but humbled by your presence." The girl giggled. "My goodness my nana was right I do look older then twelve." Sanji blushed red in embarrassment. "Dumb ass," Zoro said. Blizzard snickered. "Now if you all just follow me we can get your sizes of kimonos, then you can enjoy the sight seeing." Jasmine said. They all followed her also Nami was giggling about how Sanji flirted with a little girl. "Wow, she looks like an adult for a young girl." Usopp whispered to Robin. "Shut up," Sanji grumbled. Along the way Zoro bumped into a person carrying boxes and they fell onto the ground. "Ah damn it, I told him not to give me so much to carry." She said cleaning up the stuff. Then one of the items was held towards her, she paused then looked up at the man in front of her. "Uh, sorry," said Zoro. "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm...fine." She replied taking it and putting it back into the box.

"Hi!" Luffy greeted her, out-of-the-blue. "Whaa!" She got startled. "Luffy you dumb ass, don't do that!" Zoro snapped. "Sorry," Luffy replied. Then girl began to laugh. "Sarah, come on let's go." Called another girl. "Coming Dali-chan!" Sarah replied. Sarah bowed at Luffy and Zoro then caught up with 'Dali-chan', they looked over at the other girl that was wearing baggy clothes that were meant for a guy. Zoro's eyes went wide when he saw that girl. "Hey she called that guy Dali-chan." Luffy said. "That's a weird name for a guy." Zoro wasn't paying attention to him, he was watching the girl. "Oi, Zoro!" Zoro didn't say a word. "Zoro!" Luffy called. "Huh?" Zoro muttered. "What are you staring at?" Luffy asked. "Uh...nothing," he said. "Oh, Ok." Luffy said. As they were walking away Zoro looked over his shoulder at the girl. _Who was that?_ he thought.

**...**

"Ok why do you keep calling me Dali-chan Sarah?" Victoria asked. "Because, you said you liked Dalmatians, so I called you Dali-chan." She replied. "Ah, well that explains it." Victoria said. _Great, now people will think I'm weird or something._ She thought making a face while Sarah wasn't looking. Sarah then turned to her and saw the face she was making. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Huh? Oh Yeah, I'm just thinking." Victoria replied. "Don't worry about me, now let's get these lights hung up." Sarah smiled and nodded. "You know I bet there'll be some cute guys during this event, hey maybe you'll meet somebody!" She said excited. "Nah, there's no guy for me Sarah and believe me I'm not desperate." Sarah pouted at that. "Hey don't worry about me, if I ever find a guy I promise that'll tell you even if I'm far away from here." She said. Sarah smiled and nodded at Victoria with a giggle, Victoria smiled back then took off her hooded sweater since it was getting closer to prepare for the main event.

Later on in the evening the town was filled with laturns, people were walking around in kimonos and music was playing. The Straw Hat crew were in kimonos custom made to fit their size and Blizzard had his very own too he looked very handsome in a black kimono with baby blue clouds. _A wolf-dog could get used to this,_ he thought. "Wow, these are amazing and I'm glad they're free." Nami said. She was in a white kimono with red roses. "Yeah! You look real pretty, Nami!" Luffy said, wearing a red kimono with orange dragons. Nami blushed a bit, Zoro was looking around to see if he could find the booze stand. His kimono was black with a tiger on it and sakura petals, he bumped into a girl a bit shorter in him wearing a violet kimono with a gorgeous design, she had her hair done up with a white rose on the side of her head.

"Oh, excuse me." She said as she bowed. "Uh, don't worry about it," said Zoro. Once her eyes met Zoro's they were lost in each other's eyes, everything around them was ignored. Zoro felt his heart racing. His cheeks flushed a bright red. The girl blushed back, then she looked at the guy behind Zoro. "How long are you gonna stand there shit head?" Zoro turned around and saw Sanji. "Will you get lost?!" the swordsman asked angrily. "Besides what were you looking at?" Sanji asked. Zoro went to say something to the girl but she was gone, just the happy couples and kids walking around. Only a white rose petal on the ground, he picked it up and looked around to try to find the girl.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_Yeah I know there's a bit of Zoro's OOC moments throughout this story, I just want to keep this interesting. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Blizzard walked up to Zoro and looked up at him. _What's with you?_ He thought. "What? It's just a rose petal Blizzard nothing special." Zoro said. Blizzard just shrugged. _You seemed love struck to me._ He thought. "Don't give me that smug look, I'm not in love, never have never will." Zoro said. _Sure, sure._ Blizzard thought. "Hey, Blizzard!" Luffy called. "Come here, buddy! I found some peanut butter dumplings!" He dashed over to Luffy and wagged his tail, Zoro sighed. "Crazy dog," he muttered. Elsewhere, Victoria was thinking of that guy. _Who was he? He's different from the other guys on this island and I never seen someone with three swords before._ She thought. "Victoria!" "AAH!" She cried. "Oh it's you, pain in my ass brother." Malcolm smiled at his sister. "I made this for you," He said giving her a box. She opened it and smiled. "Wow, I never seen this before, what is it?" Victoria asked. "It's something you listen to music with, you wear it on your head." He said. It was a pair of headphones. "Wow, I'll try them later." Victoria said. "Ok, good luck." He said. She smiled then headed to where the area where people preform. Back with the Straw Hats, Luffy is sharing some cotton candy with Nami. "You did an amazing job with that contest, Luffy." She praised.

"Thanks!" Luffy said. "And with all this beli, we've got lots now." She smiled. "Shishishishi!" Luffy giggled. "Hey Luffy, have you noticed anything odd about Zoro?" Usopp asked. "He's looking at that petal for awhile now." "Hmm?" Luffy hummed, puzzled as he looked at Zoro. _Why can't I think straight? All I think about is her._ Zoro thought. Then he shook his head. "I've got better things to think about then that." He muttered to himself crushing the rose petal. "Zoro, you okay?" Luffy asked. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine." He replied. _No your not, your in love Zoro. Your just too dumb to realize it._ Blizzard thought. "Hey come on, they're about to start the show." A girl said to a guy. There was a crowd forming close by, everyone was cheering and clapping. "Ooh, cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "C'mon, guys! Let's go check it out!" "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages. Welcome to our Summer festival." Said a man on stage. Everyone clapped and cheered at this. The first four performers were amazing, now it was time for the fifth performer. "And now for our next performer, this is her first time tonight now let's give her a warm welcome." The announcer said. Everyone clapped then she came out, Zoro was the only one shocked. _I-it's her!_ Zoro thought.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray, I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_  
_But when I tried to speak out_  
_Felt like no one could hear me_  
_Wanted to belong here_  
_But something felt so wrong here_  
_So I prayed I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_  
_And I'll make a wish_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_  
_I'll take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_  
_Sleep under a palm tree_  
_Feel the rush of the ocean_  
_Get on board a fast train_  
_Travel on a jet plane, far away, I will_  
_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
_Swinging around revolving doors_  
_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_  
_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_  
_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_  
_And I'll learn how to fly_  
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_  
_I gotta take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget the place I come from_  
_I gotta take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

Everyone cheered, again. "She's beautiful," Chopper said amazed. "A voice of an angel," Sanji swooned. "WHOOOOOOOO!" Luffy cheered. "I want her to join us!" "Hey I thought you wanted a musician." Usopp said. "I do, but no musician is complete without a singer!" Luffy replied excitedly. iOh boy./i Blizzard thought. Later on after the show the girl was talking to a group of girls, Zoro walked up to her and cleared his throat. The girl with the auburn hair in the violet kimono turned around to see the same guy with the green hair in his black kimono. "Uh...hi," Zoro said. "Hello," She replied. "You were...really great up there," said Zoro. "T-thank you, not many people think so." The girl replied. "Well, they're idiots," said Zoro. "I like your kimono, tigers are cool." Said the girl. "Thanks," Zoro replied. As they were talking Blizzard was watching them, they were laughing and smiling. Blizzard smirked at this before he turned and walked away. "Victoria, are you coming? They're starting the fireworks." One of her friends called. She looked at Zoro, then blushed a bit. "C-coming!" She said. Zoro was bumped into her, he blushed red and so did Victoria. "Come with me," She asked nervously.

"What?" Zoro asked. "I know the best spot to watch fireworks!" Victoria replied, then she blushed from getting overly excited. "Uh...okay," said Zoro. Victoria takes Zoro by the hand to show him the fireworks, Zoro couldn't help but blush, too. "Hey is that Zoro?" Franky asked as he pointed him out to Robin. They were at the gold fish game, Robin smiled at Zoro and the girl. "I think he might have found the one." Robin said. Franky seemed confused at first, but then he smiled. After leaving the busy town Zoro and Victoria were through a small forest. "We're almost there, just beyond these bushes." Victoria said. "If you say so," said Zoro. Just then they were out in a meadow with fireflies blinking. Zoro looked around in awe. He had never seen so many fireflies before. "Amazing huh?" Victoria asked. "You'll never find rainbow fire files anywhere else." Over in the bushes were the rest of the crew spying on them. "What's gonna happen?" asked Chopper. "Shh!" Nami hushed. "Yeah, this sure is something." Zoro replied. Victoria sat on the grass holding her hand out to the fireflies, they danced on her hand and glowed a few warm colours. "Zoro," "Huh?" Victoria replied. "I'm Roronoa Zoro." He said as he smiled and Victoria smiled back.

Zoro watched as some of the fireflies turned green like his hair. Victoria looked at him and giggled, fire flies formed a heart around them. Zoro blushed at this before he looked at Victoria. Victoria stopped laughing and looked at Zoro, they were about to kiss then the fireworks go off. They looked up and watched the fireworks, but it didn't last long for the marines found them. "Freeze, Straw Hats! You're all under arrest!" "Let's get outta here." "Wait I'm not with-" "They won't listen, let's move!" Victoria ran with Zoro, then ran into Luffy. "Hey, join my crew!" He said. "Luffy, not now!" Nami said as she pulled Luffy away by his ear. _You idiot, you caused them to find us!_ Blizzard snapped in thought. Just then Victoria's arm got graised by a bullet, her painful gasp was what made Luffy run back "Luffy, wait!" Nami cried. "How dare you hurt my friend?!" Luffy shouted as he ran to protect Victoria. "Wait Luffy!" Zoro called, causing the captain to stop. The swordsman tied his bandanna around his head and smirked as he drew his swords. "Leave some for me," he said. Luffy grinned at Zoro.

Suddenly, one of the Marines grab Luffy from behind. "Now I've got you Straw Hat." He said. Victoria hesitated then she made up her mind, she unties her hair, tosses the rose, removes her kimono revealing her blue tank top and black pants. "Hey, let me go!" **3XK! **Victoria did a triple back flip sending the marine flying. "Quick, grab the girl!" The marine shouted. A group of marines charged at Victoria and she did a spin kick at one, ran up the chest of another then and jumped onto his face with a in the air back flip. Zoro's jaw dropped as he watched her kick marine ass.

"What do you damn marines have against nice people like them anyways?!" She snapped. "They're pirates, they have a bounty on them too." A marine replied. "What?" Victoria was surprised. "Oh boy," Usopp said._And to think that I..._ Victoria blushed with the the thought.

_This is not good._ Zoro thought as well as Blizzard. "Now step aside or you'll be taken with them." Another marine said. Just then smoke bombs were thrown. "Victoria, run and get those guys outta here while you still can!" "Huh?" She questioned. "Now's not the time to stand there run!" Zoro ran by grabbing her by the waist. "H-hey wait!" Victoria replied.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Break away- Kelly Clarkson**_


End file.
